The Room
by nora versachi
Summary: What happens when Rose and Dimitri are locked in a room together, forced to tell one another things that were meant to be kept secret? What will Dimitri do when he finds out a major secret that Rose has been keeping from him? Well in order to know, you must read on and find out! By the way, please read and review.


**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe how calm she was being about all this. We were locked in a room, without a phone, and she was obviously hiding some kind of vital information that is probably the key to getting out of here. Yet Rose, the one who usually would be scrutinizing any ways that may serve as a way to get out of here, was just staring at the ceiling and not talking. Rose had changed a lot since the day I brought her and Lissa back from Portland. She was a little bit taller, more muscled, way more speculative than she was then, and her mind, heart and soul, demented.

"Rose. You have to talk to me at some point. Please tell me what I did that made you hate me so much, so much that it has driven me to hell and back!" It was like hell's fire was burning my heart to ash. Although, I haven't really taken it all that personally; she won't talk to anyone. _Face it. Rose is gone. Rose doesn't love me anymore. _ I can't help but feel angry at her. She hadn't spoken to me in two weeks. She's always told me that I can't feel guilty about the things I'd done in my past, that I need to live in the now. But yet, here she sat, guilt written all over her face.

"Roza," I pleaded as I took her hands into mine, "talk to me."

She was obviously not in the mood to talk right now, and in light of recent events; I decided not to push her to talk to me. But I couldn't help but notice that she had been in her room a lot lately, only coming out when it was her shift to guard Lissa. Was she depressed? Was she still thinking about Victor? Was she upset that Robert is still alive? So many questions, so many left without answers, answers that would only be answered by one question; why. Before I could say anything else she pulled her hands free and sat down on the couch.

"Dimitri, please! I don't want to be a burden to you. I loved you and you broke my heart!" She said as she fought the tears that were trying to break free. She would try as hard as hell not to cry. She didn't want to feel vulnerable. I bent down so my face was level with hers which was pretty hard to do when she was sitting on the white, cotton couch that was in the living room. Taking her hands into mine, I rubbed soothing circles into them.

"Rose. I know that I hurt you once but how did I hurt you now?" I asked as I released her hands.

"Dimitri. Don't act like you love me. You already said you don't want to talk to me, that I've driven you to hell and back, and that you plan on hurting me again." Something was seriously wrong with her. It's the complete opposite of the lust spell Victor had used on us; she was pushing me away. Before she could continue, I tilted her chin up so she could look me in the eye. Then knowing she was looking at me, I kissed her. If I knew Rose, once she realized I was kissing her she'd either break through the spell or whatever and be back to my Rose, or she would do that and probably punch me in the face until I felt the pain.

"Dimitri," Uh-oh! Here it comes. "Where am …What's going …Did you just kiss me?"

Oh thank the lord, if he exists. "Roza…!" I trailed off.

**Rose P.O.V. **

"What the hell is going on Dimitri? How in the….?" I said.

"Ssshhh! Roza…ssssshhh!" He said, trying to calm me. Slowly, everything was coming back to me.

-Flashback-

_I hated feeling this way-helpless, incapable. I was once again rendered helpless, even speechless. I had been waiting in the doctor's office for Dr. Olendski to return with the test results, my nerves on a never-ending wire. I had to keep clenching and unclenching my hands so I could keep control of myself. What would he think if I found out it was true? Would he be angry? Of course he wouldn't be. He's Dimitri. Ten minutes later, she walked in, holding the results in her left hand, a laptop in the other. "Rosemarie Hathaway….you may want to sit down for this. I don't know how you're going to take this news." Dr. Olendski said. "Why is it bad?" I spat out. "That may depend….Rose…..you're pregnant." She said cautiously. "Oh god…what….how am I going...wait, how is this even possible? Dimitri is the only guy that I've ever slept with and we're both dhampirs!" I said faster than Jill on a sugar rush. "I think it may have something to do with the fact that you're shadow kissed and Guardian Belikov is a restored dhampir. I think it may have made it so your reproductive organs changed. Since you two aren't like normal dhampirs, the normal theories no longer apply here. _


End file.
